


Twihard

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: How We Love In The Shadows [5]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Bella Swan Bashing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Faeries - Freeform, First Kiss, Homecoming, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Romance, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Team Jacob, Tutoring, Twilight References, Vampires, Werewolves, Wooing, class president!mark, confident gay, human!jisung, human!mark, mark is a twihard, mystery!chenle, no twilight shit here thanks lmao, referenced Kun Mom, warlock!renjun, werewolf!Johnny, werewolf!Lucas, werewolf!haechan, werewolf!jaehyun, werewolf!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: Mark spent a lot of time reading about fantastical creatures. That didn’t mean he was prepared to meet one.





	1. Twihard

Mark hated Donghyuck.

He hated Donghyuck like the Volturi hated the Cullens – and that was a _lot_.

He didn’t like to consider himself a hateful person – no, for one, he was class president, and you had to be _nice_ to be elected, secondly, he even gave up his time to _tutor_ the bane of his existence.

Donghyuck was just… the worse.

For one, he never paid attention to anything Mark said to him, just stared at him with a dumb little smirk when Mark scolded him, never finished any of the questions Mark gave him – and he _laughed_ at Mark’s Twilight books.

They were _good_ okay?

And besides – it wasn’t like he was a fan of Bella and Edward anyway. Bella was a whiny brat, and Edward was a weird pale paedophile. He read the books for _Jacob._ Dreamy, steamy hunk of werewolf wonderfulness. What he wouldn’t give to meet a real life Jacob Black…

But that was besides the point.

Mark hated Donghyuck.

And he had finally figured out a way to get rid of him, thanks to his favourite English teacher.

“So if your grades don’t improve by next test, then we can finally stop seeing each other! I’ll be assigned to tutor someone else, and you can just fail English by yourself.” Mark finished his explanation with a pleased smile to Donghyuck. He couldn’t say he was 100% happy with the blight that his reputation would take by someone failing a subject under his tutelage – but considering Donghyuck was failing _every_ class, he figured that people would just look past it.

Donghyuck had – by some miracle – stopped tapping his pen incessantly on the desk, and was instead staring at Mark, confusion all over his face. “What?” he asked.

Mark’s eye twitched, his smile turning distinctly more grimace like. Careful to keep his voice to an appropriate library level, he gritted his teeth. “Do I really have to repeat myself? As I said – we don’t have to do this after the next test, so don’t worry about this anymore. When you fail we won’t tutor anymore.”

Donghyuck waved his hand dismissively, almost hitting Mark in the face. “Yeah I heard you. I just meant, you think I’m going to fail?” he sounded almost offended, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah. You haven’t read the book, you haven’t done _any_ of the practice questions I gave you, you never listened to me during the sessions – and you’ve also failed every single other test in English this year.” Mark listed off, shoving up his glasses as he spoke.

Donghyuck sneered at him. “You know for such a little nerd, you’re a massive asshole.”

Mark looked away, both to stop himself from responding, and from pointing out that Donghyuck was actually half an inch shorter than him. Though the other boy was actually broader than him, weirdly lean for someone who never seemed to anything but eat and mouth off. He shrugged. “We’re done here anyway. I’ll see you next week after the test.” He stood and gathered his books, ignoring Donghyuck’s fierce glare.

 

* * *

 

**Jacob noticed my scrutiny.**

**‘What?’ he asked, suddenly self-conscious.**

**‘Nothing. I just hadn't realised before. Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?’**

“Damn right.” Mark muttered, turning the page of the well worn book. “Sexier than that pale-ass vamp wimp.”

“You’re Team Jacob, then President Lee?”

Mark startled at the voice that appeared from nowhere. Donghyuck was approaching him from the end of the corridor, sauntering towards him with his hands in his pockets. _How did he hear-?_

“You like werewolves?” Donghyuck stood over him, and Mark shut New Moon hastily, and shoved it into his bag.

“Shut up.” Mark said, standing up – expecting Donghyuck to take a step back – but ending up with his face very close to the other boy’s. “Um. Excuse me.” He gulped nervously, and edged around Donghyuck, and trying to blend into the other students that were swarming the halls, heading for lunch.

But to his growing annoyance, Donghyuck had fallen into step with him, a weird gleam in his eye. “For real, though. You like werewolves?”

“I don’t want to talk about this with you. You always make fun of me.” Mark was very aware of the embarrassing whine in his voice. Donghyuck’s faint smile grew even wider. “Go away.”

“No.” he said simply and as Mark reached his locker, he leant against the locker next to him. “I just had that test, you know.”

Mark felt liberation bloom in him. “Oh thank god. How badly do you think you failed it then?” Donghyuck didn’t say anything, but to Mark’s surprise, the smile didn’t fall from his face. “W-what?” he asked hesitantly. “Donghyuck, what?”

“Hey, Mark. Is he bothering you?”

To his intense relief, the voice of one of the kids on the student council – the class president for the year below, Jisung – came from behind him. Jisung – and incidentally, the rest of the student council, due to Mark’s incessant complaints – _also_ hated Donghyuck. Jisung was also part of the school’s basketball team, and was already taller and broader than both of them.

“And if I am?” Donghyuck cut in before he could say anything. “What are you going to do about it, little _mundane_?” he spat, Mark frowning at the odd insult. Jisung, to his credit, didn’t look fazed by the elder boy’s venom – and just raised an eyebrow.

“Give you a detention.” He said.

Donghyuck scoffed in disbelief. “You have no power to do that.”

Mark cleared his throat. “Actually he does. All members of the student council do.” Donghyuck looked at him, with something like surprise in his eyes.

“Whatever. I’ll see you round, Markie-Poo.” He said suddenly and sweetly, directing his words to Mark, but keeping his eyes firmly on Jisung. “Can’t wait for our next _tutoring session._ ” He purred, somehow managing to inject about three other meanings to the words, and making Mark’s eyes widen as he stalked off.

Jisung watched him go, a frown on his face – Mark gently touched his arm, and Jisung’s expression cleared, and he looked down at Mark with a smile, hair swaying about his head with the movement. “Just let me know if you need me to actually do something about him, Mark, I don’t like the way he treats you.”

Mark blushed at the younger boy’s words. “It-it’s okay, Jisung. Thank you though.” Jisung nodded, still smiling widely.

“Walk you to lunch?” Jisung asked, and Mark agreed. And if his stomach flipped a little as Jisung linked their arms together, it was just because he was hungry.

 

* * *

 

“You know if you look like that for long enough, your face’ll get stuck like that.”

Donghyuck turned his scowl onto the boys across from him. Chenle squawked with laughter, as Renjun – who had made the annoying comment – made a disgusted face. “You look like a kabuki mask.” Renjun continued, taking a cracker from his and Chenle’s shared lunch. “If you think that’s going entice our class president, you are _sorely_ mistaken, in fact-” Donghyuck glared harder.

“Hey, Renjun, your horns are out.” He spat, just to watch Renjun shut up and check his glamour. Technically, Renjun’s warlock mark weren’t horns, so much as delicate antlers – much like those of a deer, as well as the faint spotting of white freckles all over his body – and they weren’t actually out at all, he had just wanted Renjun to shut up.

Chenle patted Renjun’s shoulder as the boy muttered an enchantment. “The glamour’s fine, Renjunnie – Hyuck’s just being a little grumpy wolf today.” Renjun shot Donghyuck a glare to rival his own. “Besides, his love life is not the only one at stake… did you _see_ Jisung? He wouldn’t even let Mark hold his own lunch tray.” The lower classman deflated slightly as he looked over at Jisung and Mark’s table.

Donghyuck’s scowl returned. “You’re not helping, Lele.”

“Sorry.” Chenle deflated slightly, and went back to glumly munching on his carefully assembled lunch. Donghyuck looked down at his own lopsided sandwich, courtesy of Jaehyun, and then back at Chenle and Renjun’s handmade dumplings and noodles. His stomach growled.

Renjun rolled his eyes and shoved a container of what looked like rice and some sort of spicy chicken towards him. “Eat, asshole.”

_Gladly._

 

* * *

 

 

Mark sat back on his chair, trying to finish the last chapter of Eclipse before Dongyuck arrived to bother him. It wouldn’t be for long though – once Mark had verified his failing mark with his own eyes, they could, _finally_ , part ways. He hadn’t even bothered to unpack his things.

Donghyuck appeared before him so suddenly that Mark jumped about a foot in the air. For such a loud person, he could move unnervingly quietly. Mark played off his surprise my rummaging noisily in his backpack and ignoring Donghyuck’s amused smirk. Finally, he sat back and squinted up at Donghyuck, pushing up his glasses habitually. “Well then. Hand it over.”

Donghyuck’s smirk grew wider as he handed Mark his test, already scrunched up beyond belief. Mark huffed an annoyed breath as he smoothed it out on the table, taking his time to uncrumple the sheets of paper. When he finally flipped it over, and scanned the result – he actually felt his heart skip a beat as his stomach dropped through the floor.

For there, on the top right hand corner, was a bright red, fat, circled-

“C+?!”

Mark’s cry made everyone in the library turn their heads sharply, disapproval on all of their faces. Mark didn’t care. “What is this? Is this a joke? How did- how did you…” Mark took a gulping breath, trying to force his hyperventilating away. Donghyuck – who had, at first, been visibly supressing laughter now looked concerned, and a warm hand found it’s way between Mark’s shoulder blades, gently rubbing. Mark ripped himself away with force, knocking over his chair as he stood and rounded on Donghyuck. “What is your problem? You must _really_ hate me more than I hate you to stay and keep tormenting me! I thought we were past this! I thought you got the message! How dare you- you _pass_!”

“MR. LEE.” The librarian said loudly. “Take yourself and all that racket _outside_.”

Mark shut his mouth with a click. “I’m sorry, Ms. Horton.” he apologised lowly, and with one last scathing look at Donghyuck, who was standing there – for some reason – frozen, stalked out of the library.

_The audacity._

 

* * *

 

“What do I do? He _hates_ me…”

Chenle patted Donghyuck’s head as the elder boy bemoaned his fate on his shoulder. Renjun was coolly and obnoxiously eating carrot sticks, staring at him apathetically. 

“Maybe you should shut up and stop being yourself?” Renjun suggested, biting through a carrot for emphasis.

“Renjun!” Chenle looked at his adopted brother reproachfully, Renjun just shrugging.

Donghyuck however, sat up slowly. “No. You’re right.”

“ _He’s right?”_

_“I’m right?”_

Chenle and Renjun looked at each other in confusion. Donghyuck was nodding, like a man possessed. “I just have to… woo him. I’ll be everything he likes; sexy, tall-”

“Um…” Chenle tried to cut in, but at Renjun’s violent hand gesture to shut up, he faltered. Renjun looked like Christmas had come early – and Chenle was just surprised he hadn’t gotten out his phone to film.

“-funny, adoring – and most importantly… _a werewolf._ ”

“Donghyuck… you _are_ a werewolf. And I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to tell mundanes…” Chenle said uncertainly.

Donghyuck snapped his fingers, pointing at Chenle. “ _Exactly._ If I act all wolfy – then he’s gotta like me back. And besides, what Johnny doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He started rummaging through his backpack. “He left his Eclipse book behind yesterday – so I’ll start reading it and taking notes.”

“ _You,_ taking notes?” Renjun asked sardonically. “The apocalypse is upon us.”

 

* * *

 

Mark felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned, to see Donghyuck standing there smiling gently. Mark blinked – sure he was seeing things. Donghyuck had never been on time for anything, uh, _ever._

“Hey. You left this behind last week.” He pushed a book into Mark’s slack hands, and took a seat. Mark looked down to see the still pristine first edition of Eclipse. “So, what are we working on today? Oh – I brought us snacks!” Donghyuck pulled out a _notebook,_ a pen, _some highlighters_ – and a packet of Mark’s favourite ever shrimp chips. _What alternate universe was this?_

Mark kept waiting for Donghyuck to do… _something_ – but as the clock ticked over an hour, he realised Donghyuck had just gone a whole tutoring session and had done _nothing_. Well – no – he had done his _work_. “Thanks, Mark. See you next week?”

“Uh. Yeah. Bye?” Mark watched the boy go – thunderstruck.

_What was going on?_

And the next week it was the same thing, and in the halls, Donghyuck was… nice… charming – funny even. Mark began to look forward to tutoring him – much to his own surprise. In fact, _other_ people seemed to have noticed – and Donghyuck had always been well known, because of the rumour he hung out in a gang outside of school – but now people were starting to… _like_ him. The table he usually sat at, with the two quiet Chinese kids that never really talked to anyone – though Mark had noticed the blond one sometimes watched Jisung’s basketball games and went to his practises – had suddenly found itself the second most populated in the cafeteria. Jisung wasn’t happy. He never explicitly said anything, but Mark kept catching him rolling his eyes when Donghyuck would walk by, glaring whenever Donghyuck spoke to Mark.

And then Homecoming rolled around.

Mark was busy, he had volunteered to run the committee this year – and he didn’t think that cramming a bunch of teens into a hall and making it run smoothly was that much effort. He inwardly apologised for dismissing the complaints of the two girls who had done it last year. So when he ended up, by himself, trying to put up decorations after school – he wasn’t that surprised.

He was surprised when he misjudged his footing on the ladder, trying to reach a star. He was surprised to fall, anticipating the pain as he slipped off the ladder. But he was confused when arms closed around his body, catching him out of the air like he weighed nothing.

“Careful. Don’t want the future homecoming king to injure himself before the big night.” Donghyuck smiled down at him, bright smile undimmed in the low light of the gym. Mark was still. Donghyuck wasn’t even straining under his weight, his arms not even shaking as he placed Mark back on his feet. Mark hadn’t even heard him come in.

“Wow. Thanks.” He said finally, stupidly. “How did you-?”

“You need some help?” Donghyuck interrupted him smoothly. “I can start over this side if you want.” Without waiting for Mark’s word, Donghyuck stooped and picked up a box of decorations. Mark stared openly. That box weighed like… a tonne! Mark had had to use the dolly to move them in one at a time, and here Donghyuck was – lugging them around like it was nothing. Mark gaped.

“Uh – yeah, that would be – um – helpful.” He shook his head. _Maybe that box was only half-full_.

They worked in silence for another half-hour before Donghyuck sighed loudly from his side of the room. “Okay, I’m done – what else should I do?”

“You can _not_ be finished already-” Mark said laughingly, turning gingerly from atop his ladder. His mouth fell open as he regarded Donghyuck’s side of the wall. He had hung the streamers and dangling silver and gold stars from the ceiling accordingly, draped the purple and navy blue fabric across the walls pleasingly, and had pinned the varying space shapes in a random, yet aesthetic pattern. “Oh.”

Donghyuck crossed the room to him. “I can help you now.” Mark nodded wordlessly, and Donghyuck smiled slightly, and stood under the ladder, picking up Mark’s box and handing out a star for him to hang. Theoretically, they should have moved quicker, now that Mark didn’t have to go up and down the ladder every time he needed to get a star – however, Donghyuck had decided to keep Mark… _steadied_ on the ladder and he had a hand resting on his calf. And for some reason, Mark’s hands had decided to become helplessly uncoordinated. As he dropped the third star – Donghyuck’s free hand darting out impossibly quickly to snatch it out of the air as it had the other times – he groaned. Donghyuck looked up at him in concern. “Time for a break?”

Mark nodded, taking the excuse, and starting to slowly descend the ladder. But Donghyuck reached up, and before he knew it – hands had caught him around waist and he was being lifted. For a second he was cradled to Donghyuck’s chest and his breath caught. This time, he could clearly see Donghyuck’s smirk before the other boy set him down. Mark brushed himself down unnecessarily, and coughed, angling himself away from Donghyuck.

_Unnatural strength, speed, stealth… Mark didn’t ever think he’d seen Donghyuck eat. He hadn’t had any of those shrimp snacks the day he had brought them. And sometimes, Mark could swear Donghyuck’s eyes were a deep amber colour._

Mark swallowed thickly – and turned back to Donghyuck, who was looking at the ceiling. From this angle, Mark felt safe to examine the other boy. He was definitely… attractive, with wide eyes, a straight nose, pouty lips and defined jaw – and he couldn’t ever remember seeing Donghyuck in direct sunlight…

_No… it couldn’t be._

_You’ve been reading too much Twilight._ He tried to reason with himself.

Donghyuck looked back at him suddenly and Mark averted his gaze quickly – feeling his cheeks flush. Donghyuck chuckled lowly, and walked towards him. Mark could feel his heart speed up. “Listen, Mark – I was wondering…” Mark couldn’t help but look at him then, and had to take a surreptitious deep breath. “Do you have a date to Homecoming?”

“No.” Mark said breathlessly. It was like he couldn’t look away from his eyes, like he was… being _magnetised_ or something.

“Did you want to go with me?” Donghyuck asked softly. The gym suddenly seemed very large and very quiet – and Mark could hear his own intake of breath.

“Y-yes.” He whispered. Donghyuck’s mouth turned up, a wide smile spreading across his face. Mark, unbidden – felt a smile grow on his own face. They stood there in the gym, grinning like idiots at each other, until the back door banged open.

“Hey, Mark! I thought you might still be here! Listen, I wanted to ask you- oh.” Jisung’s bright voice fell flat as he caught sight of Donghyuck as he stepped beside Mark. “What are you doing here?” he was sweating slightly, in his gym gear – clearly in the middle of basketball practice. It had been moved outside as Homecoming was the next evening.

“He’s helping me set up homecoming!” Mark responded, at the same time as Donghyuck replied sharply.

“Asking him to homecoming.”

Jisung froze for a second, before he looked at Mark, something playing in his eyes. “Oh. And… what did you say?”

“I said… yes.” Mark said hesitantly. Jisung nodded slowly, and Mark recognised the _something_ as disappointment. “What did you want to ask me, Jisung?” he asked hurriedly, eager to change the subject.

Donghyuck took another step forwards. “He wanted to ask you to Homecoming.” He said, with no hint of uncertainty. Mark felt another blush break out across his cheeks. He had actually had a crush on Jisung at the beginning of the year – but it had never developed further – and when they both got elected to student council, he had made a point to squash any remaining feelings.

Didn’t stop him from feeling flattered, though. “R-really?” he asked Jisung.

Jisung’s face had grown dark, and he and Donghyuck had moved even closer together. “Yeah.” He said, and then his gaze slid to Donghyuck’s. “And it’s not too late to change your mind, Mark. I’m sure this asshole can’t even afford a suit. Running around in a gang doesn’t make much money – and I doubt his parents left him anything, anyway.” Mark’s mouth fell open at the cruel jab. Donghyuck’s parents had died when he was in middle school – Mark had even gone to the funeral.

Donghyuck was shaking slightly, and Mark noticed that he had balled his fists. “Jisung, that’s enough. Would you go back to your basketball practice?”

Jisung stayed where he was. “You may have fooled everyone else, Lee – but not me. I can see straight through you. You’re the same dropkick you’ve always been – and always will _be.”_

Mark didn’t get a chance to say anything else, because Donghyuck’s fist shot out, catching Jisung in the stomach. As Jisung buckled, wheezing, Donghyuck stooped, and _threw_ Jisung over his shoulder. Jisung slid a few paces and was still. It happened so quickly, Mark could barely comprehend what had just happened.

“Oh my god!” Mark clapped a hand over his mouth, before rushing over to Jisung. He was winded, gasping shallowly and clutching his stomach. “Are you okay?”

Jisung nodded, and sat up slowly, grasping Mark’s hand tightly as he went – wincing. Mark put his arm around his shoulders and helped him hobble out of the gym, shooting Donghyuck a distressed look as he went. He didn’t know if he was angry at the still frozen boy or not.

 

* * *

 

Mark returned to the gym as the sun was starting to turn the world golden, having returned Jisung to his practice and then helping him walk to the carpark after his coach had decided to send him home.

He pushed open the door angrily – having psyched himself up on the walk back over. He’d even prepared a stern lecture to give Donghyuck.

But when he scanned the gym, he found it empty.

It took him another second to realise that the rest of the decorations had been put up – the mess of boxes and chords put away. The lights had even been hooked up – and the room was glittering, light reflecting from the stars and scattering across the room. Mark couldn’t help but smile. _It looked better than he had pictured it_.

 

* * *

 

“Honey! There’s someone here for you!”

Mark frowned, looking up at himself in the mirror. His blue suit was nothing special – his tie borrowed from his dad, but he tried to fix his hair anyway. He didn’t know who was downstairs. It could be the Queen for all he knew.

He jogged down the stairs, putting on his watch. “Coming!” he called to his mom, hoping she could hear him. He was moving so quickly that he almost bumped into the person half-way up the first stair. He resounded off a chest, and almost careened right back up the way came – when a hand shot out and grabbed him firmly by his tie – tugging him back upright before he could fall.

He blinked, wordlessly, at Donghyuck.

“Um, hi? What are you-?”

“Oh! You guys look so adorable!” Mark’s mom emerged from the kitchen, clutching her camera. “Pictures! Pictures! Ted – get in here! Don’t they look precious?!”

Mark’s dad stuck his head in for a second, looked them over and gave a non-comital grunt before disappearing again. Mark could hear the game on in the living room. Mark let his mom move him into position, and fuss and fix his hair in a daze, unable to stop staring at Donghyuck, who was wearing a suit jacket with a cream coloured turtleneck underneath, and a pair of black slacks that fit him _perfectly_. Even his hair was perfectly mussed, parted in the middle.

It was only when Donghyuck’s hands made their way to his chest – his heart picking up a thundering pace at the action – as he fixed a buttonhole onto Mark’s breast pocket, did Mark realise what was happening. _Donghyuck was here. As his date. _

Mark felt faint.

“Sorry… I didn’t – I didn’t get you a buttonhole…” Mark mumbled as his mom snapped another picture. Donghyuck looked at him with a faint smile.

“It’s okay. You can make it up to me by going with me to Homecoming.”

Mark snorted despite himself. “Seems a little late to ask that.”

“If you don’t want me, I will leave now.” Donghyuck said, with such seriousness that Mark had to look at him again.

Mark sucked in a breath. “No. I want… I want to go with you. But I’m still mad at you for hitting Jisung.” He finished in a whisper.

Donghyuck scowled. “He deserved it.” He muttered, mouth pouty and voice almost whiny.

Mark fought a smile. “Maybe. Doesn’t mean you should have done it.”

“Lucky my faerie guardian is here with me tonight to stop me from making other questionable decisions.” Donghyuck sighed, and as Mark’s mom disappeared to get another roll of film, turned to Mark with a pleading look. “Now please. Let us leave this place. The car’s outside.”

Mark stifled a laugh, and called goodbye to his mom as Donghyuck dragged him out the door, arm tight around his waist.

 

* * *

 

They slid into the large car that was idling in Mark’s driveway – Mark’s eyes widening slightly at the sheer size of the two men in the front seats. The one behind the wheel turned around, smiling kindly at Mark. He was tall and broad, the steering wheel looking like a toy in his grip. His brown hair was undercut, and Mark could see a silvery scar that ran from behind his ear, disappearing under his shirt collar. He was handsome, with small features and bold eyebrows, and lips that upturned naturally at the corner. “Hey there, you must be the famous Mark. I’m Johnny, nice to meet you.”

“N-nice to meet you too.” Mark said hesitantly, and the man in the passenger seat turned as well as Johnny began to back out of the driveway.

He was even more handsome – perhaps the most handsome man Mark had ever seen, with full symmetrical features, and soft caramel hair. But his smile displayed slightly large front teeth, softening his perfection. “NO NEED TO BE NERVOUS!” he boomed, and Mark flinched back at his volume – though he had spoken with an enthusiastic tone.

“Jesus, Lucas! Inside voice!” A voice from behind Mark made him squeak, and he whipped around to see _another_ two large men sitting behind them in the boot. One of them looked more squashed, taller and broader than the other who had spoken. The man who had spoke stuck his hand out to Mark, smiling a perfect smile. “Hey, Hyuck’s Date, I’m Yuta, one of your chaperones tonight-”

Mark tried to hide the fear on his face, but then the other man slapped Yuta’s wrist away from Mark. “Shut up, Yuta. Sorry. I’m Jaehyun, you can call me Jae. We just wanted to meet the boy Donghyuck won’t stop talking about.”

“I… don’t – talk about- shut _up_!” Donghyuck stuttered and whined, covering his face with his hands.

“Awww, you blushing, pup?” Yuta crooned at Donghyuck, trying to reach through the seat to poke at Donghyuck, who promptly snapped his teeth at Yuta. Mark’s eyes widened as light caught on his oddly sharp incisors. _Right. A gang – or Coven – of extremely attractive men. This was normal._

The ride there consisted of Johnny and Jaehyun trying to make normal conversation, interspersed with Lucas’ booming laugh, and Yuta and Donghyuck sniping each other. Mark got the feeling that this was entirely normal. A warmth had filled his stomach unbidden.

 _Donghyuck talked about him_?

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck stuck a finger up at the car as it rolled away – Yuta’s pale middle fingers pressed against the back window in response. Then he turned to Mark. “I’m so sorry. They’re-”

“Cool.” Mark cut him off. “They’re cool, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck made a little choked sound, before he cleared his throat and linked his arm with Mark’s again. “I guess.” He muttered, failing to hide his smile. “Shall we do this?”

Mark pushed down his feelings of faint suspicion and focussed on the positivity that Donghyuck was projecting – supernaturally or not. “Yeah. Let’s.” 

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck had to stop himself from laughing giddily at everything Mark said.

He couldn’t believe that Mark was even here, with _him_. It was like a dream come true – and Mark hadn’t even seemed fazed by the pack.

He was _so_ going to kill them for that.

Mark’s gentle squeeze of his arm caught his attention. “Are you sure you don’t want any punch? You haven’t had anything to drink since we got here.” Donghyuck couldn’t help but notice the faintly accusatory tone in Mark’s voice, and shrugged it off. In truth, he was scared that he would need to pee – and miss a second of the other boy. Call him cheesy or whatever – but Donghyuck had been crushing on Mark Lee since third grade when the future class president had kicked a kid in the knee for laughing about Donghyuck’s parents.

Mark looked incredible tonight – he’d foregone his glasses, though Donghyuck personally adored the round-rimmed spectacles, he couldn’t deny that Mark looked a different kind of beautiful without them – with his hair pushed back off his face.

Donghyuck was about to give into the temptation of liquid to wet his dry mouth, when Mark made a little gasping sound net to him, and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “I almost forgot!” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure where he was going. “Thank you for setting up the gym! I don’t know how on _earth_ you finished so quickly, but it looks amazing.” There, the faint note of suspicion had crept into his voice again.

Donghyuck tried not to blush at the praise anyway. “It was no big deal.” He said modestly. “Hey – did you… wanna dance?”

Mark looked at him in surprise, but then nodded – a soft smile making his whole face glow. Donghyuck felt his chest tighten as Mark took him by the hand and led them onto the dancefloor. Renjun and Chenle waltzed violently past them, both of them winking exaggeratedly. Donghyuck knew that Chenle was only there because he had begged Renjun to take him in order to spy on Donghyuck. They were wearing matching suits of maroon, Renjun with a black shirt underneath and Chenle with a white one. They looked like the twins from the Shining – made worse by the fact that they were as good as brothers, and they had the same creepy smile.

Donghyuck turned away from them, shuddering. Mark grasped his other hand, and moved his own hand to Donghyuck’s waist. _Damn, take charge, daddy…_ Donghyuck winced at his own gross thought. _Ew._

Besides, if anyone was to be giving… well…

Donghyuck pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind – focussing back on Mark, as they swayed together. Mark grinned up at him. “Who’d have thought that this would happen.” He said quietly.

Donghyuck smiled half-heartedly. “Yeah. I was kind of the worst.”

Mark pursed his lips. “You weren’t _that_ bad…”

Donghyuck looked at him with dead eyes. “You screamed at me in the library and told me you hated me.”

Mark winced. “I do regret that, you know. I’m glad we’re friends now.”

_Friends. Right._

Donghyuck felt his smile falter, and cleared his throat. “Yeah. Um, same.” He could feel his wolf stir uncomfortably inside him, and looked up at the lights to hide his eyes. He still wasn’t good at hiding the influence of his wolf when he was emotional. Yuta was worse though – and he had been _born_ a were. By the time he was looking back at Mark – he realised the other had frozen, and was staring at him with an open mouth. He coughed nervously. “I’m just going to run and get some fr-fresh air. It’s kinda stuffy in here.”

He was gone before Mark had time to react – but in his haste to get away, knew he had used too much of his enhanced speed. Enough to draw even more attention. If Mark knew – well, he didn’t know what he’d do. He’d been planning some dramatic and totally sexy reveal – complete with shirt ripping and everything. Accidentally revealing himself at Homecoming wasn’t exactly ideal. He hurried out of the gym, and around the corner of the building, heading for the basketball court.

The moon was at half-strength tonight, but he still felt its faint pull on his wolf.

Mark still saw him as a friend. Only a friend.

He knew he was acting like a r/niceguy, heart broken by the friend zone – but he couldn’t help it. Sue him, he got attached easily. Sue him, his wolf had seemed to like Mark. He’d been getting better at controlling his Turns, focussing on Mark to keep himself human. He turned his face to the sky, soaking in the moonlight, focussing on the struggle of keeping his wolf inside, rather than the thought of Mark.

“Donghyuck!”

God, he never _could_ catch a break.

He half-turned to see Mark hurrying towards him, face set and determined – pale in the moonlight. “Donghyuck – it’s okay… I think.” He said finally.

“Is it?” Donghyuck whispered, and turned to face Mark fully. Mark gasped, presumably at his bright amber irises, his wolf-eyes.

“I knew it!” Mark’s victory cry was unexpected. Donghyuck flinched back slightly.

“Say it then.” He said, nervously, hopefully. He couldn’t just say it himself – he didn’t want to break Johnny’s rules, not after they had just met and gotten on so well.

“Well, you never eat. You never drink. You never go out in the sun,” Mark began to list, practically quivering with what Donghyuck hoped was excitement and not fear. But he couldn’t ignore that strangeness of the first three items of observation. He _ate_. Maybe not those shrimp snacks he gave Mark – but that was because he was allergic to shrimp. And maybe he was a little _lazy_ , but he had so gone out in sunlight. “You’re incredibly fast, and strong, and stealthy.” _Damn right I am_. Donghyuck puffed out his chest slightly. “And your eyes… they’re gold. You- you’re a vampire.” He concluded breathlessly.

It took Donghyuck a moment.

“Wait _what?”_ he cried, recoiling from Mark in horror. “You think I’m a _vampire?_ ” Then he started cackling, hysteria and hilarity rendering him speechless.

Mark stared at him, mortification rising in his eyes. “You-you’re not? Oh my god this is so embarrassing-” Donghyuck, trying to catch his breath – took off his suit jacket. He’d had just about enough of this awkwardness. He popped the button of his suit pants, and toed off his shoes. “Wait- why are you taking your clothes off? Donghy-” he gasped, and turned his head away as Donghyuck yanked down his pants, and pulled off his turtleneck.

“Mark.” He called gently, fear and excitement rushing through him. Mark turned back hesitantly, but seeming to decide he wanted to know what was going on, more than he wanted to look away from Donghyuck standing in nothing but his boxers. “Just watch.”

Then, he closed his eyes, and Turned.

 

* * *

 

Mark felt a scream rise in his throat as Donghyuck hunched over, fur sprouting from all over his body – bones shifting, claws springing from his fingers, muzzle elongating from his face, eyes getting wider and lupine – growing larger, wider before his very eyes.

Then in a second it was over, and a _wolf_ – a wholeass _wolf_ – was standing in front of him. He wasn’t as tall as Mark, coming up to about his chest, but bigger – and should have been terrifying. Should have been – but for the familiar amber irises, and the low whimper coming from the creature.

“Donghyuck?” he asked hesitantly. The wolf – Donghyuck – yapped quietly, and ducked its head. Mark reached out nervously, but rubbed at the fur between it’s ears. He straightened, looking at him with distinct rebuke, and his human clothes clutched in his mouth. “Oh. Sorry. Thought you wanted a pat.” Mark felt himself blush again. Donghyuck huffed out a hot breath, and turned and padded off into the dark.

Mark stood there awkwardly, swaying slightly in place.

Donghyuck emerged quickly from the night, doing up his pant button. He stopped in front of Mark, and examined him carefully. “You’re remarkably calm for someone who just watched a werewolf Turn. I hear its pretty gross.”

Mark swallowed. “Well, to be honest – I'm resisting the urge to scream.”

Donghyuck’s face fell slighty, and Mark hastened to amend his statement. Yeah, sure he was freaking out – but over how _cool_ it was. He had a werewolf _boyfriend_ – oh.

_Oh._

Mark looked at Donghyuck again with fresh eyes. “Oh my _god_.” he breathed. _This would explain the warmth he felt in his stomach when he was Donghyuck, the tingle in his skin when they touched, and it would explain Donghyuck’s abrupt change in character._

“What?” Donghyuck asked apprehensively.

Mark took a deep breath. “Are you… are you Imprinted on me?”

Donghyuck frowned in confusion – and then he started laughing again. Mark’s heart sunk. “I'm-Impri-Imprinted?” Donghyuck struggled through his laughter. “God, Mark! We’re not like, Twilight, werewolves. We’re not like crazy, alpha, mind readers. I mean sure, Johnny’s pack leader but I’m not-” he started laughing again. Mark couldn’t help but respond to the flare of hurt in his chest, and turned to go. Donghyuck’s hand had closed around his wrist, and he spun Mark to face him with that unexpected strength. He looked confused, and he searched Mark’s eyes. “Why do you ask?”

Mark flushed again. “It doesn’t matter.”

“No – I want to know. Why ‘Imprinted?’” Donghyuck didn’t let go of Mark, stopping him from leaving. Mark knew that Donghyuck was as stubborn as they came, and knew he wasn’t getting out of this. _Whatever. If Donghyuck made fun of him for this, then he’d just blackmail him with the wolf thing._ he thought bitterly.

“Well. You make me feel… different now.” He said quietly, avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes. Now that he looked closer, he realised they were usually a light brown, not the usual dark brown – but not exactly the wolf-gold he’d seen. Donghyuck was staring at him. Mark scowled. “I know. Shut up. It’s dumb – I know, I’m just a stupid human-”

Donghyuck sighed deeply and kissed him.

Mark floundered against him, and Donghyuck reared back, already apologising. “Sorry! God – I thought – shit! Sorry-!” Mark cut him, off, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Donghyuck’s again.

Warmth flooded his body as Donghyuck made a pleased sound, and put his hands in Mark’s hair, tugging him closer still. It felt right – it felt like every first kiss he’d read about, and more. It was better, because it was Homecoming, and magic _did_ exist… and because it was Donghyuck.

Mark liked Donghyuck.

He liked Donghyuck like Jacob liked Bella – and that was a _lot_.


	2. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry (late) Christmas! Enjoy cheesy holiday romance with markhyuck xxx

By the time it was the 8th of December, Mark had already watched every single Christmas movie offered on Netflix.

By the 12th, his house was decorated, and by the 15th – Donghyuck had discovered his positively horrifying collection of Christmas sweaters.

All in all – Donghyuck was feeling jealous of another man.

Santa Claus could kiss his ass.

Admittedly, it was rather adorable, watching his _boyfriend_ – and yes, he still got a thrill when he said ‘boyfriend’ – completely covered in flour and various spices, vigorously and violently rolling out gingerbread dough, because “ _Donghyuck, seriously – if I don’t get this finished, then I’ll be behind on the schedule!”_

“And you’re sure I can’t help you?” Donghyuck asked, wincing at the loud crack as Mark’s rolling pin missed the dough and hit his countertop.

Mark spared him a glance over the top of his glasses. It was almost scathing. “Hyuckie, last time I let you in the kitchen, you set my spice rack on fire. Somehow. It’s made of metal – I still don’t actually know how you-”

Donghyuck cleared his throat. “That was then! I’m talking about now – you look stressed – and I thought your philosophy for Christmas was ‘ _maximum festive fun, minimum strain._ ’” Mark’s look was definitely scathing this time, though Donghyuck thought his impression was pretty spot on.

“I _know_ , and it _is_ – but I just… I don’t know, I want this… _tobeperfectforyou.”_ Mark mumbled, cheeks flaming red. Donghyuck squinted – even his werewolf hearing hadn’t picked that up.

“What?”

Mark sighed, rubbing his nose, and smearing yet more flour across his face. “I just… I don’t know, you told me that you’d never really done Christmas, so I wanted to make it special…”

Donghyuck was torn between pointing out to Mark that celebrating Christmas with the pack, and doing a little gift-giving _was_ doing Christmas, and cooing excessively over his thoughtfulness. He decided on the latter, to watch Mark squirm. “OH MARKIE!!” he screeched, running around the counter and embracing him tightly, lifting him off his feet to jiggle him. “You’re so _cute!”_

“Ugh – get off me!” Mark exclaimed, but a blush dusted his cheeks all the same. Donghyuck did as he asked, but planting a smacking kiss to his cheek and staying close.

“I do appreciate it though.” He said quietly, and Mark nestled into him, loosely wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. “Even if you smell like eggs and butter.”

Mark squawked and shoved him away – mood efficiently broken.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck’s Christmas morning started significantly earlier than he could ever remember – by 7:00, he could hear Mark squirming around in his bed next door, by 7:30, he had taken to pacing, and Donghyuck had given up on sleep in order to listen from the guest room. He wondered when Mark would give in.

By 7:45, padding footsteps on the landing and a hesitant cough outside the door made Donghyuck grin and pull back his covers. Mark’s bedraggled head poked around the door. He was squinting without his glasses and his hair was standing up at all angles. Donghyuck thought he looked adorable. Mark’s face turned sheepish as he got closer to the bed, to make out Donghyuck’s invitation. “Sorry, I always wake up early on Christmas.” He whispered.

“It’s alright.” Donghyuck smiled at him, “just means I get extra time with you.”

Mark flushed, and hurried under the covers, drawing them up over both of them. “I’m glad you were able to stay over.”

Donghyuck nodded, and nosed into Mark’s hair. It smelled like shampoo and that faint tangerine smell that he thought must have been Mark himself. “I wouldn’t have missed Christmas with you for anything.”

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, Mark’s mother shared his enthusiasm for Christmas, and had laid out a spread of Christmas themed breakfast, including green-coloured pancakes shaped like Christmas trees, which really just looked like splatters of sick, but Donghyuck ate them anyway.

Then they were hauled into the living room, where the Lee’s massive real fir-tree stood gleaming with baubles and lights. From Mark’s stories, it seemed that they changed colour scheme and theme every year, and this year seemed to be red and gold, with twinkling yellow-gold lights adorning the boughs. “Every year, dad has to talk mom down from getting in a professional tree-decorator.” Mark whispered in his ear as his mother fluttered over to realign their star.

Donghyuck held in a giggle. “I didn’t even know there was such a thing.”

Mark helped his father get out the presents from under the tree, rooting through the masses of wrapped gifts. At Mark’s request, Donghyuck had surrendered his presents for Mark’s parents to be wrapped by him, and so they were in the same uniform red wrapping paper as everything else. Donghyuck had put his foot down on Mark’s present however, and had it safe under the pillow of the guest room.

Mark’s father unwrapped his first, his wife cooing and awing over everything – including the fishing book Donghyuck has bought him. He caught the roll of Mark’s eyes as she descended on him, pinching his cheeks and proclaiming that “ _Mark had such a sweet boyfriend_!” He had gotten her a set of cooking utensils, all in polished oak, which Jungwoo – Lucas’ boyfriend – had said were the best on the market. From her excited trill, he guessed the soft spoken mundane had been correct.

Mark had gotten a whole heap of presents from both of his parents, and had to spend some time unwrapping, Donghyuck resisting the urge to bat around the wrapping paper like a giant cat. Then, three presents were placed in his lap by Mark, one from each of them. Mark’s dad had gotten him a set of cufflinks, embossed with gold and set with an amber stone. “ _Next time you wear a suit, you’ll be looking sharp, son.”_ Donghyuck’s mom had given him a new pair of headphones, and an iTunes voucher, “ _Mark mentioned your old ones broke.”_ Mark’s present, had been in an envelope and Donghyuck had to contain a scream at the Charli XCX tickets that fell into his lap. “ _I thought we could go together!”_

Mark’s family – his cousins especially – turned out to be mostly the opposite of his boyfriend. Loud, sporty and – though he wouldn’t say it aloud – more than a little stupid. After the third wise-crack about his boyfriend’s Twilight obsession, and the fifth about his general ‘nerdiness’, Donghyuck stood up in the middle of dessert. “Anyone for a game of football?” he asked loudly, garnering the support of one of the assorted uncles and three of Mark’s cousins. They all filtered out into the backyard, Mark looking apprehensive.

Donghyuck wasn’t planning to go easy.

It took about fifteen minutes, two blood noses, three bruised elbows and a whole lot of bruised pride until they tapped out. Donghyuck hadn’t broken a sweat, and Mark’s face was unreadable. Donghyuck tossed the ball with too much force towards the nearest cousin. “Thanks for playing.” He wheezed something to Donghyuck but Donghyuck wasn’t listening. Mark had beckoned him over with a sharp motion, not even waiting for Donghyuck to get to him before he had gone inside.

Donghyuck could follow his scent up the stairs to his bedroom, ignoring the whispers of the assorted cousins about him being ‘ _weirdly strong_ ,’ and ‘ _dude, how did he do that?_ ’

Donghyuck pushed open the door, guilt settling into his stomach. “Hey, Mark, I’m sorry-”

Mark’s kiss caught him off guard – body pressing into his, forcing him back into the door. Mark’s hands wound themselves into his hair and he bit timidly at Donghyuck’s lip. Donghyuck – though confused by the sudden intenseness of the kiss – responded in kind, reversing their positions in a tried-and-tested move that made Mark gasp against him. As Mark’s hands found their way under his shirt, stroking across his stomach and grazing his back with his nails, Donghyuck pulled away. “Not,” Mark kept chasing him, and he punctuated his words with a kiss, “That, I’m, not, pleased, that, this is happening,” he drew away fully, to look at Mark. “But your parents and extended family are just downstairs.”

“That was hot.” Mark said, somewhat stupidly, eyes dazed. Donghyuck grinned. “No one’s ever stood up for me like _that_.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck checked – because Lucas had once told him that people could find it intimidating rather than… hot.

“Yeah.” Mark said breathlessly. Donghyuck kissed him again, because he could. Mark still tasted like the chocolate mousse from dessert, and it was making Donghyuck’s head spin.

“Let me give you your present now.” He whispered against Mark’s lips, and felt the other boys smile against him. Donghyuck beckoned him over to the bed, reaching under the pillow for the thing. It was wrapped in brown paper, and looking at it, Donghyuck thought it was almost laughable compared to the perfect wrapping from earlier. Mark smiled anyway.

He unwrapped it gingerly, and it fell into his lap. He picked it up, wonderingly. It was a braided leather bracelet, with a gold clasp, and two gold charms on it. One was a small dark blue gem, set into a gold backing, and the other was a small carving of a snarling wolf’s head, with an intricate swirling symbol in the forehead. “This one will glow when I think of you.” Donghyuck pointed out, touching the charmed stone on the ring on his little finger. In response, the blue gem on the bracelet glowed faintly. “And this one…” he hesitated, “it shows that you belong to the pack. You belong to me.” Mark stared hard at the wolf charm, and ran a slow finger reverently over the symbol. At his silence, Donghyuck balked. “But you can take it off if you want – I mean, I know it’s a bit much. Bit cheesy, really – but-”

Mark shut him up with a soft kiss, just a press of his lips to Donghyuck’s mouth. “I love it. Really.” Donghyuck gaped at him. “Would you put it on me?” Donghyuck nodded, and gently clasped it around Mark’s wrist, feeling his tiny bones and delicate skin under his fingers and becoming painfully aware of how much he loved this human boy.

“Merry Christmas, Mark. I love you.” He said, heart pounding in his ears.

Mark’s look of surprise only lasted a second, before his familiar soft smile grew on his face. “Merry Christmas, Donghyuck. I love you too.”


End file.
